


The Secret of the Man with the Suit

by AivaRoyal



Series: Marvel One-Shots and Stories [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Euphemisms, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentioned - Happy Hogan, Mentioned - Wanda Maximoff, Post-Black Panther (2018), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve isn't even physically in this story, T'Challa cries, Tony and Bucky are just super secret gays, Wakanda, mentioned - natasha romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AivaRoyal/pseuds/AivaRoyal
Summary: Peter just wants to know what Tony is hiding. Shuri wants any chance to embarrass her brother. Bucky gets caught in the crossfire. T'Challa just can't.





	The Secret of the Man with the Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I sat down and wrote out actual story prompts, and then started writing sarcastic prompts, and then ended up just writing a fanfiction that is the Marvel equivalent of that episode in Spongebob where Patrick has the secret embarrassing photo from the Christmas party.

“Okay. This has seriously been bothering me since I got here. Everyone knows that Tony has a picture under his pillow, but OF WHAT?”

  
Peter started banging his head against the wall.

  
“Is it… Is it Black Widow? No. Oooh wait there's… no Wanda’s too young. It could be his parents. That would be sweet. I could totally look but like he's in there right now.”

  
Peter plopped down on his bed in the Avengers headquarters and just stared at the ceiling.

  
“What are you hiding, Tony?”

  
Tony walked into the room and started talking jolting Peter back out of his thoughts.

  
“Okay kid I've got to go take care of some nut job in a rhino suit, so i’ll be back later. Remember you can't leave without at least telling Happy first.”

  
“But why can't I come?”

  
“People in suits are one thing. People in animal suits are far more terrifying.”

  
“What about Black Panther?”

  
“Look if you want to kinkshame the king of Wakanda for wearing a catsuit you can do whatever you want. I however am going to go deal with some dude who probably got a concussion at the zoo or logged into Tumblr.”

  
“Tony?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Where did you hear kinkshame and Tumblr?”

  
“I’m one of the richest and smartest people on the face of the earth. I also have a computer. And Google wired directly into Friday.”

  
“Ohhhh?? Well I'll see you when you get back.”

  
“See you later. And stay out of my room. I can tell. And don't blame Vision again he's a mess these days.”

  
“Yes, dad”

  
“What?”

  
“Yes *Sir”

  
“Good answer”

  
Tony leaves.

  
“Time to go through Tony’s stuff and blame it on Vision.”

* * *

 

“Let's see here. Just a little twist here and bam. ‘One of the richest and smartest people’ and I can still break into your room.”

Peter closes the door slowly and quietly.

  
“Let's look at what is under this pillow. God this has been bugging me.”

  
He lifts up the pillow and there is nothing there.

  
“Oh come on, Tony!”

  
He notices a drawer isn't closed all the way in Tony’s dresser, and he starts towards it. A loud metal clank signifies Tony’s return.

  
“Oh shit.”

  
Peter jumps out of the window and clings just under the window seal.

  
“Spidey? Hello? Well I hope he at least asked Happy. Probably didn't but I can still hope.”

  
Tony notices his pillow is slightly off and looks around. He then crossed to the dresser and opens it.

  
“Ah yes. Safe.”

  
He puts the picture into his jacket and leaves. Peter's frustration distracts him from the fact he's hanging onto the side of a building and he falls off.  
After he realized he landed in some bushes and wasn't injured, Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

  
“But _what_ is the photo!?"

* * *

  
“Wakanda?”

  
“Wakanda.”

  
“We're going to Wakanda.”

  
“Yes, we've established this. I'm going to meet with T’Challa about the relationship between Wakanda and the Avengers.”

  
“And I'm coming?”

  
“Do you not want to?”

  
“Oh no I do.”

  
“Then?”

  
“I just can't believe we're actually going to _Wakanda_ like... What if I get to meet Shuri!?”

  
“I hate to disappoint you. She's smarter than you, and way out of your league, but you'll definitely get along as friends.”

  
“Stopppp Tony”

* * *

  
“Ah Tony. Nice of us to meet at a time of peace.”

  
“Agreed your highness”

  
“Please. Are we not on a first name basis?”

  
“Sorry your h- I mean T’Challa.”

  
“Hello Mr. T’Ch-!”

  
“Not you little white boy. You address me as your highness.”

  
“I fought with you too!”

  
“And you are a boy. However, you may find more welcoming company in the form of my sister. Shuri!”

  
“Yes, brother?”

  
“This is…?”

  
“Peter”

  
“This is Peter. He is a friend of Tony. Would you keep him company while we discuss the looming matters?”

  
“Sure brother. Come on colonizer, we can hang out in my laboratory”

  
“Colonizer?”

  
“What about it, colonizer?”

  
“Nothing”

“So what is your thing?”

  
“What do you mean?”

“Tony is the Iron Man. My brother wears a bulletproof catsuit. What is _your_ thing?”

  
“I was bitten by a radioactive spider that gave me arachnid-like qualities.”

  
Shuri just kind of stopped. Her expression changed to one of interest and glee.

  
“That is so cool! Can I do experiments on you?”

  
“Sure, I guess.”

  
“So, your Tony. What is he like outside of the suit and the ‘looming matters’?”

  
“Very protective and kind of nerdy.”

  
“Sounds like my brother.”

  
“Tony also called his suit a catsuit.”

  
“I mean it is. I know it is in our rituals and all of that but damn if that man is not a furry.”

  
Peter just started crying laughing.

  
“Am I wrong? Is he not a furry?”

  
“Are you asking me as a friend of as the princess of Wakanda?”

  
“He is the king now. But he has always been my brother. Anything you have to say is safe with me because I promise I have said far worse.”

  
“He is hella a furry.”

  
Shuri started laughing.

  
"Hey, Shuri?

  
"What is it, Peter?"

  
"Would you be willing to help me with something?"

  
"Help you with what?"

  
"It has to do with Tony."

  
'Is your Tony sick?"

  
"No. Tony has this, photo, that he keeps with him at all times. He sleeps with this photo"

  
"That is... very weird of him."

  
"I know, but nobody knows what it is a photo _of _."__

  
"Ah. You want me to help you acquire his photo."

  
"Exactly."'

  
"Let us get to work, Peter."

* * *

  
“Maybe this was a mistake.”

  
“Do you not trust me?”

  
“No I do.”

  
“Then let us see how this goes.”

  
“Okay.”

  
Peter and Shuri hide behind a chair and spy on Tony and T'Challa who are having a casual conversation in the living room.

  
"You know we are friends, Tony."

  
"I would hope so at this point."

  
"I do not have your patriotic friend in Wakanda, but even if I did, I would not be required to tell you that."

  
"I know, T'Challa. I'm just. I'm worried about him. I never wanted this."

 

A man walks around the corner in a Wakandan robe, holding his arm.

 

"Pardon me, your highness. Can you tell me where Shuri is?

 

She asked me to check in with her, but she wasn't in her... lab."

 

Bucky's eyes had laid to rest on Tony who was clutching the arms of his chair.

 

“Shuri!? This was your plan?”

  
“Shhh. Yes. Tony takes off his jacket to fight when he is not in suit, correct?”

  
“So you're going to make him fight the Winter Soldier?”

  
“I thought it would be good provocation.”

  
“You are aware he is the one who murdered Tony's parents right?”

  
“I am. Trust me. My brother will not allow this to go too far.”

  
“Bucky?”

  
Tony lurched out of his chair and T’Challa immediately stepped between them.

  
“You two will not fight in my house.”

  
Tony took off his jacket and threw it down on the arm of the chair.

  
“Tony he is here of my choosing because we have been rehabilitating him with our advanced technologies.”

  
“Tony. Look man. I'm sorry, and they've helped me. I'm getting better.”

  
Tony sat down in his chair, and stared out of the window angrily. His jacket slipped off onto the floor without him noticing. Shuri reached out and grabbed the jacket without her brother seeing.

 

"Are you two cool? Or do I need to separate you like children."

  
"You know I don't have a problem, your highness."

  
"Thank you, James. Tony?"

  
"It's your country."

  
Shuri had managed to wriggle the picture out of Tony's jacket.

  
"That does not answer my question, Tony." "I will not hurt this man as long as we are in your country."

  
"I will take that."  
Shuri and Peter grabbed the photo and slowly turned it around.

  
"WHAT THE FUCK?"

  
The three men jumped in shock, and T'Challa grabbed his sister out from behind the chair.

  
"Why were you behind this chair? Were you spying on us?"

  
T'Challa noticed the picture in her hand. He took it from her, and Tony realized what it was and looked around frantically for his jacket.

  
"Wait, that is!? Uhh, T'Challa can I have that back."

  
"Tony?"

  
"Yeah, I know, can I have that back. Peter we're leaving."

  
"Why do you have a picture of a... corndog?"

  
Bucky vaulted the couch he had been resting his weight against and grabbed the photo from T'Challa.

  
"Wait... this is... Where did you get this photo?"

  
"I uhh... can I have that back now?"

  
"Tony. Why do you have this photo."

  
"I do not understand. What is the significance of the corndog?"

  
"T'Challa."

  
"Yes, James?"

  
"It isnt a corndog. It's Steve's corndog."

  
"I uh... If you will excuse me I have... king-ly matters to attend to. Goodbye."

  
T'Challa speedwalked away.

  
Shuri and Peter were sitting on the floor shuddering.

  
"He... he gave it to me before you know. The whole Sokovia thing happened. So if uhh, anything ever happened to him I would... you know... have something to...remember him..."

  
Tony kind of awkwardly sat down and Bucky set the photo down on the table in front of him.

  
"Wait. How did you know it was Steve?"

  
Bucky's face kind of went red.

  
"Well... You know... Uhhh..."

  
Bucky scanned the room and noticed Shuri still sitting on the floor with a horrified look on her face.

  
"Hey Shuri, we should go do that checkup now, you know?"

  
"I... yes we should. Let us go. Goodbye Peter. I will talk to you later."

  
Shuri glanced at Tony and then just walked away with Bucky following her.

  
"Peter. When we get back home. We are going to talk."

  
"Yes Sir."

  
Tony picked the photo up, and awkwardly shoved it back into his jacket.

  
In his private study, T'Challa was softly crying into his hands. "In the name of the ancestors. Wakanda nonsense is this?"


End file.
